Punk Rock Princess
by IantoJonesIsNotDead
Summary: High school one-shot that may be included in a later story. Callie does something bad, and tries to get Arizona back.


**One-shot, but may well be included in an upcoming high-school Calzona fanfic. All usual disclaimers.**

*****

Arizona pushed back through the crowd, away from the stage and the corner where her girlfriend, HER girlfriend, had just kissed Mark Sloan, the stupid jock who'd been best friends with Callie her entire life. She burst out into the dark school hallway, tears pouring down her cheeks as she ignored the rendition of Fall Out Boy's _Dance, Dance_ that Danny's band was playing. Her entire world was collapsing around her, pulled down by a simple touch of lips. She sank to the floor, leaning against the wall, and let the vibrations of the music wash over her.

Her head snapped up when the music stopped, and someone strummed a guitar. She took a breath, shaking her head. Probably they were just taking a break to eat.

"I did something today," came the tinny voice out of the speakers in the gym, and Arizona jumped up. God, no. "Something I'm not remotely proud of. Ari, I'm sorry, babe"

She strode quickly back towards the gym doors, entering the space and seeing Callie holding Danny's guitar on stage. She glared at her brother, even though she knew he could.n't see her from where he'd taken up bass.

"_Maybe when the room is empty_," Callie began, Arizona's heart leaping in her chest. Not that song, not their song. "_Maybe when the bottle's full. Maybe when the door gets broke down, love can break in_."

The crowd gave way before Arizona as she pushed towards the stage, tears coursing down her cheeks. Not the song Callie'd sung to her when they were lying on the beach after making love for the first time, not now.

"_Maybe when I'm done with thinking, maybe you can think me whole. Maybe when I'm done with endings, this can begin, this can begin, this can begin_." Arizona could see Callie crying from where she'd paused amongst her fellow students.

"_If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your garage band queen. You can tell me why you just don't fit in, and how you're gonna be something. Maybe when your hair gets darker, maybe when your eyes get wide, maybe when the walls are smaller, there will be more space. Maybe when I'm not so tired, maybe you could step inside, maybe when I look for things that I can't replace, I can't replace, I can't replace. If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your garage band queen. You could tell me why you just don't fit in, and how you're gonna be something_."

Arizona cut across the gym, heading for the stairs by the stage. Danny let his bass guitar hang at his side, and jumped off the stage to land beside her.

"I had to give her a chance, Ari. She said he initiated it, he was taking advantage of her."

"_If I could be your first real heartache, I would do it over again. If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine. I never thought you'd last, I never dreamt you would. You watch your life go past, you wonder if you should. If you should be my punk rock princess, so I could be your garage band queen. You could tell me why you just don't fit in, and how you're gonna be something_."

"But-"

"Give her a chance, Arizona. She's worth it, so so worth it, from what I've seen of you the past few months. Just give her a chance."

"_If I could be your first real heartache, I would do it over again. If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine_." Arizona sprinted towards the stairs, leaping up onto the stage.

"_Whoa! you know! You only burn my bridges, whoa! you know! You just can't let it sink in! You could be my heroine, you could be my heroine_!" Callie placed Danny's guitar on the ground and flipped off the mic, walking towards Arizona. "I'm sorry, Ari, I'm sorry I let him get that far."

Arizona shook her head. "There's nothing to apologise for." Her hands landed on Callie's waist. "I love you, and that's not changing." Theirs lips collided fiercly, and Arizona blushed at the wolf whistles before gripping her hands into fists in Callie's hair and letting all thought go.

**Lyrics are Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate. There's an slight change to the lyrics.**


End file.
